<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome To The High-Rise by moralegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176410">Welcome To The High-Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralegirl/pseuds/moralegirl'>moralegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of The High-Rise's Most Eligible Bachelor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High-Rise (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Possessive Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralegirl/pseuds/moralegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Laing welcomes a new neighbor who quickly learns the dangers of her new home - and her new place in the high-rise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Laing (High-Rise) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of The High-Rise's Most Eligible Bachelor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome To The High-Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Friday evening and Dr. Robert Laing was just returning to the high rise after a weeklong conference.Unlike many conferences he’d been to at tropical islands and cities with exciting nightlife for doctors to let loose after their daytime sessions, it’d been held in the luxurious, exotic location of a mid-range resort in the Midlands. The event hadn’t been very well-attended, at least not by anyone who caught his attention. Largely, he’d caught up on sleep and made some new lesson plans for the courses he’d be teaching in the following semester.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped out of the lift in one of his standard suits, this one was mid-tone gray and no less impeccably tailored than any of the others that resided in his closet. Carrying his suitcase in his left hand, he pulled his keys from a pocket and headed to his door. Halfway down the hallway, he spotted an unfamiliar face at another door. She seemed a bit younger than the average high rise dweller, perhaps mid to late twenties. Her long brown hair was presently pulled up into a high ponytail, as if she was trying to make up for her short stature. Despite her height, the woman had some rather admirable qualities, which were particularly accentuated by her very short blue running shorts, light blue tank top, and white running shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Laing stepped past his door and shoved his keys back in his pocket. “Hello there,” he said cheerfully as he stepped up toward her door as she was in the process of locking it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” sheexclaimed as she turned around, not having realized that anyone was in the hallway. “Hi! I’m Kate Grant,” she said, extending her hand to the man before she really took a look at him, “I just moved in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lovely to meet you, Kate,” he said, politely shaking her hand. “It looks like we’ll be neighbors. I’m a few doors down. Dr. Robert Laing.” Her green eyes were rather striking and her smile was confident, but rather girl-next-door instead of seductive. <em>How appropriate.</em></p><p> </p><p>She managed to keep herself from drooling as she stared at the man in front of her, his perfectly polished appearance and handsome features causing her mind to go blank. Pulling her thoughts together, she noticed his suitcase. “Coming back from a vacation?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, no. It was the most boring conference I’ve ever had the privilege of attending.” He grinned at her reaction to him. “Have you finished moving or are you merely starting?” They began very slowly strolling back in the other direction, toward Laing’s door.</p><p> </p><p>“All done, thankfully. My parents hired some movers to get my things from my old flat at UCL.” She exchanged looks with him and blushed. He really was quite good-looking, with his bit of ginger hair and blue eyes. “I could use a bit of help hanging some artwork later, if you’re looking to give a girl a hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Robert stifled a groan as he thought about just how much more he’d like to give her than just his hand, which he was sure would fit perfectly on one cheek of her pert bottom. “I’d be happy to, dear.” They stepped to his door, where he paused and turned to her. “This is me. Why don’t I get unpacked while you go for your run? When you return, we can get to work on the various pounding and nailing.”</p><p> </p><p>Kate could feel the blush come over her. “Sounds good to me!” she said, watching as he winked before focusing his attention on his door. As she turned and headed for the lift, she replayed his words, unable to avoid the most obvious question: <em>Did he just invite me for a shag?</em></p><p> </p><p>The doctor bit his lip as he watched her walk toward the lift, stifling the groan that Miss Kate’s form elicited. Slipping into his apartment, he went about his unpacking as he thought of all the deliciously dirty things he wanted to do with his fresh-from-University neighbor. As he hung his suits and changed into something more casual, he imagined all the ways that Kate’s lovely little body was likely jiggling at that very moment, from her soft breasts to the rounded globes of her ass. He envisioned the hand prints he’d leave on her bottom once he’d had his way with her, a lovely bloom of red across her milky skin, and immediately felt his body start to respond. Surely, his neighbor knew what she was inviting by requesting his assistance. He licked his lips, replaying her innocent entreaty and sparkling green eyes, the hinted desire teasing him even now.</p><p> </p><p>As the doctor unpacked, Kate ran the fastest two miles she’d ever managed on the treadmill in the gym reserved for use by occupants of floors including theirs. During her workout, she heard two of the women from the 27th floor discussing the events of a recent party. The exchanged piqued her interest, particularly when the older women discussed the “delicious young doctor” who seemed to enchant all the women of the high-rise. Kate forced herself not to smile as she suspected that she knew precisely who they were talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see him at the bacchanalia? That toga of his!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Helen said she caught a glimpse of the doctor’s <em>instrument</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>The woman whistled. “Lucky woman. I’ve heard things, I’ve seen some of his rather tight pants, but I haven’t had the pleasure of getting to know our good doctor better… yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Kate blushed as the two giggled conspiratorially. Her new neighbor seemed to be quite popular, and for good reason as far as she’d seen so far. She finished her run and headed to the lifts, only to encounter a man in a white polo shirt and matching shorts who was carrying a bottle of some sort of alcohol. He appeared to be in his forties and was rather disheveled. She shuffled away from him another step as she felt him leer at her.Thankfully, the lift arrived quickly. She couldn’t wait to get a shower.</p><p> </p><p>Robert stood in the lift, expecting to exit and find Kate in the gym. Instead, he found Pangbourne staring at her as he adjusted his ill-fitting shorts. “Dr. Pangbourne…” he said sternly, his stance shifting to use his full height and broad shoulders to his advantage.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Laing, I see you’re back in town…” the man said, slightly slurring despite the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, arrived not long ago. Kate, dear, why don’t you come with me?” Robert said, holding his hand out to her. She looked grateful, quickly took his hand, and he pulled her into the lift with enough force that she fell against his chest. He smirked at Pangbourne as the doors closed and he reached over to hit the appropriate button, one hand still pressing Kate to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, he seemed…” she said, looking up to his face and finding him staring down at her intensely. She tried to put a little more space between them, but felt his hand firmly on the small of her back as his blue eyes went darker.</p><p> </p><p>“Vile.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he?”</p><p>“Very much so. A lecherous pig. The things he’s done at Royal’s parties…” Robert had seen the aftermath of one of Pangbourne’s sprees, even personally tending to the wounds of one or two of the injured women who’d been utterly savaged by the man. He could see the fear in Kate’s eyes. She didn’t know what she moved into. He ran his hand up higher, hugging her to him and slightly smiling as she rested her head on his chest. “You will be safe with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kate’s mind was racing after hearing about the other man and she cringed to think of what these parties might be like. The lift stopped on their floor and they stepped out. “Oh my god…” she said as she walked to her door and found it kicked in. The place had been ransacked and all her valuables taken, all the food she’d just brought from the grocer’s gone. It had only been an hour.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll stay with me…” Robert said, stepping into the apartment behind her. Watching her step toward her bedroom, he paused. “Kate… you shouldn’t —“He cringed.</p><p> </p><p>She saw feet sticking out from the end of her bed when she peered in, her eyes quickly moving upward to find the sight of blood on the sheets. A scream came out of her and she ran back toward Robert, hiding her face against his chest to take in the slight familiarity and comfort he had to offer.</p><p> </p><p>He’d seen this happen before. Another apartment down the hall had been broken into by some who’d managed to escape from the lower floors. They’d overtaken the couple inside, threw the man from the balcony and… “Is there anything you need from here?” he asked, his eyes scanning around the room to ensure no one was there.</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>He felt her shaking. “It’ll be okay,” he said quietly but firmly before scooping her into his arms. “You’re in shock right now, but we’re going to go to mine. You’ll be safe there, Kate. Is that all right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kate nodded, then put her head on his shoulder and let him carry her off. Apparently in the high rise, breaking and entering, theft, assault and battery, rape, and murder were a fact of life. She wondered how her parents would have had no idea of any of this when they purchased the apartment for her. “I guess we don’t need to hang the paintings,” she commented when Robert set her down in front of his door to unlock it with his keys.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at her between the few deadbolts he unlocked, catching the faint hint of a smile on her lips. He returned it, opened the door, and when he went to pick her up again, he found her seeking to put her arms around his neck. Instead of scooping her up in his arms, he went along with her movement and soon found her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands lifting her from under her thighs. He bit his lip as she pressed against his groin, doing his best to ignore the base instincts it set off. “Let’s get you situated,” he said, walking in and placing her on the dining room table before going back to the door and locking the various mechanisms.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around, spotting various shades of blue paint on one of the walls. There were some boxes lurking about, as if he hadn’t fully unpacked. Maybe he was new, too? “Dr. Laing—“</p><p> </p><p>“Robert, please,” he said with a soft look in her direction as he returned to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Robert.” She looked up at him as he set his hands on her waist and stood between her parted legs. “What am I going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” he whispered, leaning in and kissing her forehead. “Right now, I think a bath is in order. I believe we still have water.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Still have water? STILL?!</em> The thought that this modern, elite tower might not have water for its residents was startling. Before she had the ability to sink into her thoughts, she felt Robert’s hands lifting her off the table and responded by holding on to him. Whatever else it was about this man, she did feel safe with him. She didn’t have much at the moment, but that would be enough.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked toward the bathroom, Laing wondered what had caused him to feel so soft about this woman.After living in the high rise for as long as he had, he knew that he had grown hard out of necessity. The high rise life might have included alliances at times, but it was usually every man - or woman - for themselves. However, the woman clinging to him, her supple thighs squeezing his waist, her slender wrists clasped behind his neck, and her soft lips now wandering his neck, seemed to change the calculus by which he had lived thus far. He placed her on the white granite countertop and let his hands wander up to her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a moment,” he said, drawing away from her. The way she nearly pouted was endearing. He moved to the massive bathtub and fussed with the taps until they ran hot. Soon, the water began collecting. He turned around and found her standing there, less than a foot away from him. Those innocent green eyes stared up at him and he could tell that she still felt a mix of shock and trepidation over the situation. Lost. Yes, that was it. She looked lost, as if she didn’t know her place. Lucky for her, he did.</p><p> </p><p>As the water was slowly filling the bath behind him, Laing reached for the hem of her blue top and slowly began lifting it, watching Kate’s face as he did. “Let’s get you undressed…” he said quietly, watching her nod in response. He tugged the top upward and she lifted her arms so he could remove it. When he tossed it aside, he took in the sight of her. Though he knew it had been meant for sports, he stopped himself from openly cringing at the sight of the bra she had on under it. “From now on,” he said as he stepped behind her and unhooked the white fabric that was overzealously containing her breasts, “you won’t be needing this.”</p><p> </p><p>Kate’s mouth opened as she watched him walk into the adjoining bedroom. She took a few steps to see him go out onto the balcony, where he flung the item off unceremoniously. “Robert!” she half-whined, half-whispered. Only as he began walking back toward her did she realize that she was bare from the waist up.</p><p> </p><p>He watched her hands swiftly rise and cup her breasts, trying to hide them from his view. “No… hands down…” he said as he stepped through the bedroom and joined her in the doorway of the bathroom. The bath was ready, so he gave her a bit of a reprieve and went to turn off the taps. This time, he turned around to find her bending over, he back to him and her hands working off the lovely little shorts she’d been wearing and whatever panties had been underneath. She then untied her trainers and pulled them off along with her socks. “Kate…” he groaned, staring at her perfectly shaped ass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She glimpsed herself in the mirror as she stood, watching him as he stared from behind her. “Turn around, let me get in the bath…” she said, feeling bashful as she held her hands in front of her lower region.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he stepped closer to her, causing her to move closer to the countertop. This continued until he had her pressed against the counter, grinding his growing length against her bottom. “Do you feel what you do to me?” he said as he placed his hands on her hips and then slid them up her sides. He moved again, just a hint of a buck, and heard her gasp. “Hands down…” he reminded her, using his larger hands to cup both of her breasts from underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” she gasped as his hands settled on her breasts, holding them in his palms as his thumb and the side of his finger caught her nipples. “Robert!”</p><p> </p><p>“Such lovely breasts,” he said, toying with her nipples as they became erect. Feeling her shivering slightly against him, he moved his lips to the side of her neck and licked and nipped down to her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Kate looked down at his hands and blushed at the way his long, elegant fingers squeezed and pinched and slid over her flesh. She felt his teeth drag over her shoulder and whimpered as his fingers squeezed just a bit harder. “Robert,” she whimpered, wiggling her ass back against him in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm… Do you like that?” he asked in a very low, quiet tone. “Of course you do, Kate. You don’t have to be shy about anything, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too much, too much, too much!” she said in a rushed whisper as his hands stroked her breasts from the full cups down to her nipples, squeezing as if he expected something else to happen.</p><p> </p><p>He let go of her breasts, taking a moment to admire his work. Her lovely little nipples were now erect and very likely aching.Taking a step back, he quickly toed off his shoes and socks before unbuttoning his shirt as he stared at her through the mirror. She was trying so hard to be modest, covering her chest with her arms and trying not to stare back at him. “Look at me, Kate…” he said a bit more sternly. “Arms down and look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kate did as he told her, placing her palms on the sides of her thighs because she wasn’t sure where else she should hold them. She looked back at him through the mirror and watched as he discarded his blue button-down. Her cheeks were visibly getting pink as she watched him unbuckle his belt and slowly slide it from the loops before casting it to the floor.She jumped at the sound of metal hitting the tile.</p><p> </p><p>Robert released a soft, deep chuckle and stepped closer to her as he unzipped his trousers and pushed them and his briefs off his hips and let them fall as loudly as they could on the floor. He heard her practically whimper his name as he pressed himself against her backside and wrapped his arms around her, one hand moving to grope a breast as the other slid lower. He watched her as she watched him, his hand moving down her body and over her mound, cupping her heat with a groan. “So very warm….”</p><p> </p><p>Her breaths were faster than they’d been a few minutes earlier. She felt him pressed against her back, with what she suspected was a rather sizable cock throbbing against her bottom, the wet tip leaving a trail over her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I could smell you, you know,” he said quietly, allowing two of his fingers to wander. “You’ve been getting wet from the moment you said hello. Haven’t you, Kate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… umm… oh…” she said as she felt his fingers slip between her folds and heard his voice catch in a throaty groan as he felt he wet she’d become already.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Kate Grant, recent UCL graduate,” he said with a grin as he looked into the mirror and watched her face, his two fingers now circling her entrance, “You’re not a virgin, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “N-no…” she replied, her hands gripping his forearms.</p><p> </p><p>“Good…” he said as he slipped his two fingers inside her channel, his lips roaming her shoulder as he felt her walls flutter around him in surprise. “Mmm, so tight and deliciously wet….” he groaned, slowly sliding his fingers in and out of her in a rhythm. “Reach back, Kate. I want you to feel what this lovely little pussy is going to be filled with in a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>She squirmed in his grip as his long fingers slid in a little deeper and he began toying with her most sensitive spots, his trained fingers exploring. “Robert…” she gasped, her left hand reaching back and tentatively wrapping around his length. “Oh my god…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be a gentleman and get a condom,” he said as he exchanged stares with her in the mirror, “but every shop in the building ran out of those a month ago.” He thrust against her hand and kneaded her breast. “Have you ever had a bare cock inside you, Kate?”</p><p> </p><p>Between his hand on her breast, his fingers in her pussy, his cock fucking against her hand, and the deep, dirty words he was whispering in her ear, Kate didn’t think she could get any more aroused. She’d never had someone so vocal and… dirty about it.Just as she was about to reply, he interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m sure you haven’t.” He slid his fingers out and back into her again, feeling the way her slick was dripping down his hand. With a smirk, he withdrew them completely and brought them to his lips, sucking off every bit of wetness. “Fuck, you taste like heaven,” he said with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Robert… we shouldn’t… we can’t… I…” she stuttered out, her hand moving from his cock.</p><p> </p><p>He rested his forehead against her shoulder, trying to keep himself in check, to take things slow and enjoy it… but something primal was rising up inside him. His lovely little neighbor was now going to be <em>his </em>in every sense of the word. Her scent was intoxicating as he kissed and licked his way from her shoulder to her neck. “I can’t wait to sink into you, Kate…”</p><p> </p><p>The things he was saying sent jolts of desire through her, causing her body to respond more and more to his touch. She shuddered as his lips and tongue and teeth moved up her neck and briefly nibbled on her ear. One hand held onto the counter in front of her, but the other moved to cover the one Robert had on her breast.</p><p> </p><p>Robert ground his cock against her bottom again as he slipped a third finger inside her and listened to her breath catch.“Tell me how you want me,” he said in a tone he knew would push her buttons. “From behind? Missionary? Pounding up into you as you ride me? Against the wall? In the bath?” He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer before he would need to bury himself inside her. </p><p> </p><p>They exchanged stares in the mirror. “Let me turn around…” she answered, feeling him respond by stepping back enough for her to do so.She shifted to face him, resting her hands on his chest as she looked up into his eyes. “You haven’t even kissed me yet,” she blushed.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned and softly laughed, wrapping his arms around her. “Is that how you want it, then?” he questioned before kissing one cheek, then teasing her before kissing the other. He usually wasn’t one for the more intimate positions, opting instead for the much rougher positions that came without a bed or being horizontal.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop teasing,” she whispered before her hands moved to his jaw and she pulled his lips down to hers. One smaller kiss was followed by their mouths opening and tongues teasingly joining the fray. As her hands slid into his hair, his hands lifted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” he groaned as he pulled his lips away from hers. “Your wet little cunt is begging for it… isn’t it? You’re aching for my cock to be inside… I know it, Kate.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt his hips shift as he removed her from the countertop. Thinking that he was going to take her to the bed, she kissed him again until she felt him prodding against her entrance, the head of his cock rubbing against her pussy until he began moving inside. “Robert!” she gasped, feeling his hands guiding her onto his length.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like fire inside you, darling,” he groaned, withdrawing a little before pushing inside again. “So tight…” He pulled out again before pressing more than half of his length into her more suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Kate gasped and sighed and whimpered and moaned as Robert made a few more thrusts, each going deeper than the last. He felt so much bigger than the guys she’d been with at university. A moment later, she realized that he’d moved to the nearby wall and found her back pressed against it. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her again, this time more roughly, their tongues moving against each other hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>His patience finally lost the battle and on the next thrust, he slid out almost completely before pushing hard into her as he pulled her into him. “Fuck!” he growled as he pulled back from her lips, feeling her channel grip and spasm around him. His hips involuntarily bucked at the sensation, forcing him to shove in as deep as he could be.</p><p> </p><p>“Robert!” she cried out rather loudly in response to him burying his cock inside her. He was pressing against her cervix in a way that barely teetered on the edge of pleasure. Her fingers dug into his upper back as she held onto him, almost as if she was trying to climb up him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no,” he said teasingly, his hands bringing her back down onto his cock until all he could do was grind against her. “You’re going to have me deep inside that gorgeous little cunt, even when I cum…”</p><p> </p><p>Kate felt her body tense up at the words. “Robert, you can’t…” she said between the whimpers and little moans that escaped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I can and I will,” he growled as he drew them from the wall and carried her into his bedroom. He got them both onto the bed before shoving her knees toward her chest and watching as her beautifully pink and swollen pussy took him inside. “Mine!” he almost shouted as he roughly thrust the length of his cock inside her until there was nowhere else to go. “Mine…” She was so very tight around him. He growled, staring down at her as he moved again. “You’re… mine.”</p><p> </p><p>This man, a stranger two hours ago, was now balls-deep and completely unprotected inside her. Her heart raced as she spread her legs and looked up at him, seeing the wild look of lust staring back at her as his body continued its steady rhythm against hers. The man was a doctor, surely he’d want to take precautions, wouldn’t he?“I’m not on the pill!” she squeaked as he made a particularly hard thrust into her.</p><p> </p><p>The words sent fire through his veins, triggering that primal feeling that had started rising up minutes before. Her eyes were focused on him. He couldn’t help but smirk for a moment before moving down to kiss her. “Yes, I know,” he said against her neck as he again slid out and back inside her.Her apprehension had already told him, though his training had also helped him to sense the minute signs of her body and his senses picked up on the scent of her. “I am <em>well </em>aware…”</p><p> </p><p>“But… but…” she said, feeling the panic rush through her almost as intensely as his cock. She placed her hands on his back, feeling the way his body moved under them. His firm, unwavering form somehow grounding her in the moment. She looked up at him, watching as his blue eyes stared back at her with an obvious current of satisfaction running through them.</p><p> </p><p>Laing paused briefly before he kissed her lips, swirling his hips and grinding against her.He could feel the change in her touch, the sudden level of comfort she seemed to take from him. “That’s right… you want this, don’t you?” he said quietly as his mouth remained near hers, his eyes blinking open again to watch her reaction.“Say it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kate blushed as she opened her eyes again and looked back at him, feeling his nose gently nudging against her own between the surprisingly gentle kisses he pressed to her lips intermittently. “I… can’t say that…” she whispered, feeling rather than hearing him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Robert smirked and moved his lips to her ear. “If you want to cum, you’re going to have to.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth opened in surprise. He wouldn’t. No, of course not. Who would do that to someone? She heard a soft little laugh again. Apparently, Doctor Laing would. </p><p> </p><p>“Say it, Kate,” he whispered, his lips moving slowly down her neck. “Admit that you want me to cum inside you…” He nipped gently at the base of her neck before moving to the other side. “Flood your little cunt with sperm…” He groaned at the thought. “You want it as much as I do.”</p><p> </p><p>She whimpered loudly as he nipped her earlobe, then heard his heavy breaths. “You do?” she whispered, a sudden moan escaping her as he ground against her again, just enough to stimulate her and keep her on the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Though he knew that he still had shreds of decency left in him somewhere that were probably not on board with his present thoughts, the intensity of the most primal of urges was fully clouding every sense and every thought he had. His time in the high rise had taught him that he needed to seize on opportunities when they appeared and, regardless of the morality or even the logic of it, filling Kate was an opportunity he would not miss.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm… yes,” he said, his voice filled with lust. “Now say it, Kate. Just repeat after me, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Kate gasped softly as he thrust in completely before resting his body on hers and letting her feel his weight. Somehow, feeling his strong, hard body pinning her to the mattress felt reassuring. She shivered as he moved his lips to her ear, tickling her with his breath and the occasional movement of his lips as he spoke. “Mm-hm…” she hummed, resting her hands on his upper back.</p><p> </p><p>“Robert,” he began quietly, “I want you…”</p><p> </p><p>She blushed, feeling his teasing smirk near her cheek. “Robert, I want you…”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her cheek, then nibbled her earlobe, then softly groaned as he ground his entire body against her. “…to breed me.”</p><p> </p><p>Her breath caught in her throat as he said the words, his deep, smooth voice sending a rush of desire through her that she hadn’t felt before. This was <em>so</em> irresponsible - he was nearly a stranger, a good 10-15 years older than her, and they appeared to be surrounded by all sorts of unsafe and terrifying things. She took a breath and managed to get the words out, her voice filled with anxious arousal as she whispered in his ear. “…to breed me. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a polite girl…” he said before sliding out of her entirely. He nudged her onto her front and then grabbed her by her hips, lifting them up until her knees planted on the bed beneath her and her ass arched into the air. He slipped his hand between her thighs and pushed her legs apart as he moved closer, kneeling behind her with his cock resting against her soft ass. He stretched his longer body over hers, holding himself up with one hand planted on the mattress as the other reached under and guided his cock into her before he moved it to one of her breasts. “So tight for me…” he grunted as he pressed deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Kate arched her back a little more, wanting to feel him as deep as possible. The action elicited a growl of approval from him. His hand moved from her breast and slid lower, coming to rest on her lower abdomen. “Harder, Robert…” she pleaded, shoving her hips back against him. “I want you to cum inside me…”</p><p> </p><p>Her delightful pleas were nearly enough to make him lose control. His body ached for release as his hand slipped between her legs and he began rubbing against her. She was whimpering and panting as she pushed back against him with every thrust he made, causing the impact to become harder. “Feel that?” he whispered in her ear as his heavy balls slapped against her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh!” she managed to squeak out as he shoved roughly and held himself inside her. He was so deep and so thick… it was almost intoxicating.</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing her clit, he began moving again. “Touch yourself for me, Kate,” he said, removing his hand from her. “I want your body to be lost in pleasure as I fill you.” A second later, she moved her hand between her legs and he knelt up behind her.“Keep going… don’t you dare stop.”</p><p> </p><p>She whined softly, feeling the pleasure rising as her channel gripped him tighter and tighter. “Robert… please… hurry… I’m going to…”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling her cunt spasming around him, Laing lost control completely. His hips pummeled into her roughly, filling her with every inch of his cock. He closed his eyes, savoring every sensation. Every primal need in him was surging, every ounce of energy being spent, and every bit of his focus was on the beautifully warm cunt that was now clamped tightly around him. “That’s it, darling. I can feel you cumming around me, begging for it,” he growled as his hips surged back and forth, the sound of them coming together and their heavy breaths the only thing either could hear for another moment.</p><p> </p><p>He heard her cry out loudly before her hand dropped back onto the mattress and then she bucked back against him as her orgasm hit its peak. As her chest fell to the bed, leaving her ass sticking up, he fell onto her and held himself up enough to continue the increasingly erratic thrusts he was now pounding into her. There was no more air to spend on words, as he panted and grunted in her ear, his sounds coming faster and faster, uncontrollable as he approached the pinnacle.</p><p> </p><p>Kate was already catching her breath, her body still throbbing around him. “Please!!” she gasped as he slammed into her and shuddered, his body trying to push deeper despite him already being buried to the hilt. Then, a sudden moan of pleasure came from him as he throbbed inside her and his body came to rest on hers, panting and gasping for air as she felt his heart pounding against her back.</p><p> </p><p>Laing felt her starting to pull away and growled against her shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her middle and moved them both onto their sides, his cock still stuffed inside her as his body calmed. She would remain here, in his arms and in his bed, until there would be no question of his success. “Mine…” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>